1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to serving trays, and more particularly, to an improved serving tray assembly having an adjustable strap integrally coupled to the bottom of the tray for allowing a waiter to secure their hand to the bottom of the tray, thereby preventing the tray from falling during transport and serving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waiters are responsible and accountable for many restaurant tasks, but the most important always seems to be the transporting of food and beverages to the patrons of a restaurant or cocktail party. When delivering several drinks, food, or other utensils, it is extremely important to have a stable tray from which to serve. It is all too common, sitting in a restaurant, to hear a tray fall to the ground and the drinks or food thereon crash to the floor. Not only does this create a huge mess to clean-up, but it also is extremely costly when food needs to be re-prepared, and aggravates patrons who have to wait even longer for their food.
Currently, standard serving trays are available on the market, but have yet to increase with the times. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.